Algebra
by cotedepablo911
Summary: Oneshot. It's just not possible. Will Percy manage to figure it out?


**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. Haven't been inspired and am working on other projects. But this was inspired by my best friend and half-sister. She's a math whiz and isn't afriad of that. I've been thinking about writing a fic like this for awhile, but never knew how to start it. Lemme know what you guys think! (****Celenia, I thought you'd like this one. It's a little more you.)**

**One more thing. Don't worry about doing the math, I already did it for you. Just read and enjoy that you don't have to think about it. (I just pray that I did it correctly.)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

A demigod is special in many ways. They have a special gift from their godly parent. They are normally epic fighters or magical healers. And it will take a lot to bring a demigod to its knees.

This was especially true for a demigod as special as Percy Jackson. He was a son of Poseidon, so a child of the Big Three. He endured the River Styx and now possessed the curse of Achilles. Percy defeated Kronos and the Titan Army in a great war. He was a master swordsman and an impressive fighter. He was good-looking, had a beautiful girlfriend, and yet didn't get a swelled head about that fact (but was arrogant from time to time in others). Yet there was one thing in the world that could take Percy out faster than a poisoned blade to the small of his back. And it was the one thing that his best friend could do better than anyone he knew. That one thing…

Algebra.

Yes, the art of math and variables and constants and inverse operations. For Percy, it was the hardest thing in the world. Battling a hellhound could be considered easier than this piece of paper called his homework. Lucky for Percy, Annabeth was there to help him out when they would spend time together.

* * *

Percy's forehead hit the desk he was working on in his room. He'd been working at the same problem for about fifteen minutes and was at yet another dead end. "It's not possible."

"Yes it is Percy. It's not that hard. You just need to back up and try it again," Annabeth consoled as she put a hand on his back. "You've got the math right. Your only problem is negatives and putting them in the correct places."

Percy turned his head to see the blonde girl that was sitting next to him. Her grey eyes were warm and encouraging as she explained the process to him once again. "I think my dyslexia is out to get me and its using math as a way to do it," he half-heartedly smirked. For Percy, the only thing worse than his dyslexia was the fact that ADHD contributed to the cause called his misery. He'd much rather be outside training with Riptide and in the lake than confined to his desk, trying to get at least a C plus on his report card for his mom.

"Oh be quiet. It won't be that hard. You just need to get the hang of it all," Annabeth said to him, trying to keep Percy motivated. "Now try it again. _If 3/8y is equivalent to 8x, and y equals 10,368, what is x?"_

Percy sat up with a groan and picked up his pencil. "All I see is random numbers and signs. Wise Girl, I'm not understanding anything you're helping me with. It's just words from a page."

Annabeth sat back and thought. She had to get Percy to understand this differently. Not as randomness, but as something that completely made sense to him. Suddenly, a light bulb went on over her head as she concocted her plan. "Okay then. Let's put it this way." The daughter of Athena grabbed her notebook and tore out a sheet of paper. With her pencil, she drew everything she could think of.

"Annabeth, this isn't the time to be designing a new building with my homework figures," Percy began.  
She just shushed him. "I know what I'm doing here." The grey-eyed girl kept drawing. About a minute later, she stopped to admire her work. "That's better. Now Percy, look at this."

Drawn on the piece of paper was a map of Camp Half-Blood. It had all the cabins, the arena, the lake, and the forest. The Big House and the pavilion were also present on the map from what Percy could see. Even better, the entire map, locations with names and all, was written in Ancient Greek.

"What is this supposed to do? Help me read it?" the Son of Poseidon asked skeptically.

"Nope. It's supposed to help you understand it in the way your head works. Even if it is full of seaweed," she explained.

"Gee, thanks."

"Getting to the point now. If 3/8 of camp is defending the borders, and we have 10, 368 demigods, centaurs, and all kinds of reinforcements from all over the country are helping us out, and 8 troops of monsters are fighting against us, how many are in each troop and how many demigods can fight against each of them?" Annabeth asked.

Percy looked at her. "You're kidding me right?"

She shook her head. "Do I look like I'm kidding? You don't understand numbers. But you do understand fighting. Now think about it…I'm fighting next to you. Help me put demigods all over the camp so we have enough backup."

"Fine. Well, if we have enough reinforcements, then 1, 296 demigods have to defend. Divided by 3, that means we have 486. Spreading them out would put 386 people or creatures on each troop because not all of the camp is fighting with us," Percy rambled without realizing it. Once he stopped, his eyes widened. "Whoa."

Annabeth sat back with a smile on her face. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Right down to the fact that not even the entire camp wasn't fighting. I'm impressed Kelp Head, you got it."

Percy just stared at the paper and what he'd written in literally 30 seconds flat. "How did I- What did you-?"

"It's not that hard. You just didn't understand what they showed you until you fought it with tactics." Annabeth stood up from her chair and stretched. "Now let's take a break, because even daughters of Athena are dyslexic and need a break for some time to fight." She walked out of the room and stopped at the door.

Percy was still sitting at the desk, watching her leave.

"You coming or not?"

"Yeah I am, just…thanks."

The grey-eyed girl smiled and her eyes sparkled. "No problem. Now you can thank me by sparring with me and hurrying up about it."

Percy's green eyes sparked as well. "You're on." With that, Annabeth took off running. He grabbed Riptide and ran straight after her, all the way to the arena.

* * *

Since then, Annabeth has helped Percy with his algebra homework as often as possible. And every single time, even after the war, she made it seem like a battle plan for Percy to carry out. Thanks to this, algebra was one of his least-hated things to do when he and Annabeth were together. Especially when they didn't have to worry about doing what the equations implied.

* * *

**So? What do you people think? Hope you liked it!**

**Review please!**


End file.
